


I love you

by Eleanor_Lambb



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom, Devil May Cry V
Genre: F/M, Kyrie is trans, Loving Sex, Nero is trans, Oral Sex, Penetration, i stan one heterosexual couple, trans bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lambb/pseuds/Eleanor_Lambb
Summary: It's rare for them to have a moment alone.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> people fall in love sometimes! And these two are in love
> 
> I actually kind of like the dynamic between Nero and Kyrie, and wanted to write them making love and also loving their own bodies as well.......
> 
> dont like trans people? Don't read this fic then!
> 
> I've always felt that both Kyrie and Nero were trans so it was a joy to finally write this aaaa
> 
> O have a nsfw twitter bc tumblr said NO boobies allowed and i drew some stuff eeee: https://twitter.com/glowlightstrap/status/1122290969305649152

Kyrie catches Nero off - guard, when he's waiting for the tea to boil, relishing in the comfortable silence. A quiet moment is more than rare for them.

It's rare for Kyrie to have the vitality for the act, she's so sickly most of the time, her body aching. She started getting these pains shortly after the incident in Fortuna. Kyrie chalks the pain up to stress, but Nero can't help but wonder if there's something that she isn't telling him. It hurt him to see her in pain, and he does his best to relieve her of the burden she feels belongs on her shoulders.

Nero turns the stove off, leaving their cups empty. With gentle playfulness, he lifts Kyrie up onto the counter. She laughs, long legs wrapping around his midsection. He carefully carries her up the stairs of their thin townhouse, narrowly avoiding furniture and Kyrie ducks to avoid knocking her head into doorways. When they reach the bedroom, Nero kicks the door closed behind them, dumping Kyrie on the bed.

Kyrie laughs, her long red hair coming undone from her messy bun, forming a semi - halo around her head. Her white sundress is bunched between her thighs, one strap falling over her shoulder. If you asked Nero to paint an angel, he'd paint Kyrie in the same fashion.

Even laying down, she's still very tall. At 6'1, Kyrie is taller than Nero, who stands at 5'11. Kyrie folds her hands over stomach, thighs together, waiting with a mischievous smile.

Nero gives her a quick kiss, toes his boots off, then steps to their shared closet. Kyrie's side is neat and tidy, Nero's cluttered. He digs through his clothes, grabbing the box he kept "Sweet Surrender" in.

"Nero," Kyrie calls. Nero looks over his shoulder. Kyrie is laying on her side, head cradled in her arms, "Forget that. Come here."

Always the dutiful boyfriend, Nero places the box back down, walking back to the bed. He crawls over Kyrie, laying kisses along her elegant neck. Kyrie smiles, pushing at Nero's shoulders. Nero relents, sitting up on his knees, Kyrie following. She touches his right arm, where the joint kept the nerves of his arm attached.

Without trouble, Kyrie twists the metal limb as she has a dozen times over, a hiss of air escaping the connectors. Nero doesn't flinch as the nerves detach. Kyrie meets his eye, pressing a soft kiss to the palm of the Devil Breaker, before she carefully places the limb on the nightstand behind.

Nero isn't self conscious about his arm. He doesn't like the looks people give him sometimes, but he's otherwise rolled with the punches (both metaphorically and physically.) With Nico's help, Nero almost prefers these new arms to the old, jagged claw he had. They came in different forms (as long as Nero had the money for them,) and they hurt Kyrie less than his claw did. He still thinks of that stranger in the garage. Sometimes, he wakes up in a cold sweat, yelling, waking the house and the neighbors from their sleep. He'd be too hopped up, adrenaline rushing, to go back to bed, and end up wandering the house until the sun rose.

Kyrie never looked at him any differently. She had worry, but her perception of him never changed. They've experienced too much pain together to let something so small as a mortal wound separate them.

Kyrie wraps her long arms around Nero's shoulders, kissing him deeply. She tastes like her favorite green tea, and he of the iced coffee he brought home after a morning out. Nero coaxes Kyrie back down onto her back. He breaks the kiss, stroking his left hand down Kyrie's body.

"I love you," he says. Words always escaped him, so he usually tells her he loves her with an action. A warm cup of tea when she wakes up, a new dress he saw in the plaza that was just her size, a kiss goodbye, and a kiss hello.

Kyrie doesn't have to say it for Nero to know that she loves him, too. She smiles, kissing him again, legs parting to let Nero explore further. Gently, Nero palms her through her dress.

Nero can count on both hands how many times they've done this together. While he had the libido of a normal young man, Kyrie was a little more reserved. He never pressed her for more, and always let her make the first move. When they do engage in these acts, it's like watching the sky open up to the heavens when Kyrie comes undone.

" _Nico could be back any minute,"_ Nero thinks to himself, watching Kyrie's mouth fall open as he palms her, feeling her grow hard under his hand.

He couldn't care less if Nico caught them.

Kyrie's hands bunch Nero's shirt, tugging. Nero pulls his hand away, sitting up. After a few seconds and some help from Kyrie, Nero's shirt is off and on the floor. Kyrie gently traces the scars under his pecs, rubbing over his nipples. Nero shivers.

"You're so handsome," Kyrie says, voice soft and low.

Nero grins, looking down. His top surgery scars healed up just fine with no complications, so they left light, even scars under his pectorals and nipples. He's been on T for a few years, a collection of white hair crawling up his stomach into a happy trail, disappearing under the waistband of his jeans. Everyday, he was getting stronger, taller, the image in his mirror coming closer to matching what Nero imagined in his head.

With his free hand, Nero traces Kyrie's lower lip with his thumb.

"Will you let me take care of you?" Nero asks her softly.

Kyrie kisses the digit, making Nero's stomach flutter, "Go ahead."

He keeps himself together, but deep down, Nero aches for her. He kisses her one last time, moving down her body, chest pressed to the mattress. Kyrie lays her head into the pillows, spreading her legs. Nero pushes Kyrie's dress up to her chest, her lovely cock springing up. It's just as elegant as the rest of her, fitting perfectly into Nero's grasp. He kisses Kyrie's soft stomach, stroking her once, twice, listening to her cute breathy moans.

A little braver, Nero kisses her shaft, fingers playing with her cute ballsack. Her legs twitch, hand flying to cover her mouth.

"Don't," Nero breathes, "I want to hear you."

Kyrie's body flushes pink, hazel eyes blown black while she grips the dress bunched around her chest.

Nero keeps her stare as he kisses along her shaft, pulling her foreskin down to thumb at the slit of her head. Cock swelling, Kyrie's hips raise.

"Please, Nero..."

Nero smiles, letting go of Kyrie's member to grab her hand and move it to the back of his head. Taking the hint, she threads her hand through his white hair. His tongue drags along her shaft, flattening under her head. Hot wetness envelopes Kyrie's cock as Nero carefully takes her into his mouth.

Nero's nose brushes the bushel of hair at her groin as he takes her completely. He takes a few seconds to himself, breathing through his nose. Kyrie's taste is overwhelming, heady with salt. Nero throbs in his jeans, shifting slightly just to apply pressure.

The quiet silence is broken by Kyrie's soft moans as Nero bobs his head. He's out of practice - it's been months since he's given oral - but Kyrie doesn't seem to mind, as her fingers grip a little harder in his scalp. Nero's tongue traces a vein on the underside of her prick, making Kyrie groan and jerk her hips up.

Nero grunts. Oh, how good it would feel to feel Kyrie grip his head and fuck his mouth until his jaw went slack. It was all fantasy, of course, Kyrie was too sweet for that.

Nero pulls off, sitting up on his knees, one hand undoing the buttons of his jeans. Nero struggles to pull his pants and boxers down, Kyrie helping to pull them down and off, throwing them onto the floor.

Thanks to his testosterone treatments, Nero's clit is swollen, jutting out two inches. Kyrie's fingers ghost down his chest, feeling the slight give to his stomach, stopping at his hips.

"I love seeing you like this, Nero, you're so handsome."

Nero's body runs hot at her words. He bend downs to claim her mouth in a soft kiss.

As they kiss, Kyrie leans back down, wiry arms around Nero's shoulders. Nero grabs at her chest. Her breasts have swelled into a B - cup thanks to her estrogen treatments, areolas puffy. He kisses down her collarbone, kissing the space between.

"Easy, I'm a little sensitive today...." Kyrie airs, coy.

Nero traces a line between her breasts with his tongue. He gently kisses each pink disc, before sitting up, his legs straddling Kyrie's hips. He rolls his hips back, feeling Kyrie's prick slide across his backside.

"Please, Kyrie," Nero begs, _begs_ , thumbing at clit, "I need you...." He doesn't need a mirror to know he's flushed pink.

Kyrie's soft eyes widen, and she reaches behind to open the nightstand drawer. She pops out their usual lube. Since Nero had started T, he's gotten drier, which sometimes made penetration a little painful. Nico was kind enough (after hours of teasing him over it,) to pick him up some water - based lubricant, specially ordered. Kyrie coats her slender fingers, coaxing Nero's hand away. She gently traces his erect clit, reaching further to lightly run over his opening. She waits, staring up with blown eyes.

Nero nods, shifting his hips down. Kyrie, taking this as a go - ahead, eases one slender finger inside of him. Nero grits his teeth, taking a deep breath.

"Another," He chokes out, "I can take it."

"There's no rush," Kyrie assures him, "We have the afternoon to ourselves."

 _I can't wait. Please, I need you, please_ , "OK, OK."

Kyrie smiles softly, crooking her finger. Nero's hips jerk with a gasp. She keeps her eyes fixed on him, adding a second lubed finger, both curling up to press against Nero's clit.

"So handsome...are you alright?" She asks him.

Nero nods quickly, feeling her fingers stretch him out. Her slow pace maddens him. His eyes fluttered closed, he can still feel her warm hazel eyes scan his body. _This is yours_ , he wants to say, _I'm yours_. Kyrie's other hand smooths over his thigh, spreading through his leg hair.

Kyrie withdraws her fingers, "Are you ready for me, Nero?"

Nero nods so hard his head threatens to fly off, "Yeah, yeah."

Taking the lube bottle, Nero coats Kyrie's cock plentifully. Kyrie's hips raise slightly, a shiver running down her body. Nero pumps her once, twice, lining himself up with her.

A groan shakes the room as Nero slides easily down over her. Even longer than the times he's given Kyrie oral, he's gone even longer without penetration. She's achingly hot, stretching him out. Her cock twitches inside him, familiar, yet alien.

"Easy, easy, I'm not going anywhere," Kyrie coos, words strained.

Nero waits for his heart to stop beating so harshly in his chest before he starts moving. Slow, knees spreading on the mattress, each slide up and down making his gut wind and tighten. He can barely look down at Kyrie, the very sight of her shooting through him like a flash of lightening. Her skin is red - tinged, eyes blown and half - lidded, pink lips parted, making sounds that burns through Nero's body, just like her cock.

 _You're so beautiful_.

Nero laces his hand with hers, leaning down as he rides her to kiss her collarbone. He keeps their hands locked by the side of her head.

 _I love you_.

Kyrie's hand tightens around Nero's, moans growing louder and louder. Her hips slightly lift to meet with Nero's bouncing. Her other hand holds onto his shoulder blade, blunt nails digging into his skin.

_I love you with everything I have._

Nero, feeling himself grow closer and closer to the edge, tries to pull back. Kyrie grabs the back of his hair.

She undoes him with one searing kiss.

Everything comes crashing down on Nero. He breaks their kiss, tearing his hand away from Kyrie to thumb as his jutting clit. Cradling his head into her neck as he jerks his hips up and down, he rides himself out with a gutteral groan that rips itself from his throat. Kyrie stops moving, gasping as Nero finishes around her. Nero's knees give out, arm resting above Kyrie's head as not to fall on her. Their eyes lock.

"I love you," _Finish in me_ , "I love you," _I have to feel you_.

Kyrie smiles as he kisses her. It doesn't take very long, a few quick jerk of her hips, hands holding onto Nero's waist, and warmth fills him. Kyrie's finishing moan is lost in Nero's mouth, sweet and loving, but he knows she's calling out his name. Kyrie collapses back into the bed, her hair a mess under her.

Nero tilts himself to the side, Kyrie still inside him, but his body moved to avoid laying directly on top of her. Nero stares out the window, feeling the warm afternoon rays cast over them, the room bathed in gold.

"I'm all sticky," Kyrie airs eventually, breaking the warm silence between them.

Nero feels her cum leak from inside him, "We'll take a shower.... _later_ ," He drags, kissing Kyrie's bare shoulder, "Right now, I'm not going anywhere."

Kyrie smiles softly, moving onto her side. Still sensitive, Nero bites his lip when she moves inside him. She tilts his chin up to plant a soft kiss to him. Nero strokes his hand through Kyrie's hair, watching her fall into a sleep. He smiles, giving her a kiss on the forehead, the warm afternoon claiming him as well.

 


End file.
